Nadzieja i inne głupoty
by LilithL
Summary: "Marzenie o czymś nieprawdopodobnym ma swoją nazwę. Nazywamy je nadzieją". Tak jakby mini cyklu o Tatsumie i Mutsu część czwarta.


Tytuł: _Nadzieja i inne głupoty._

Fandom: _Gintama_

Pairing: Sakamoto Tatsuma x Mutsu; nie odczepię się od nich…

Ostrzeżenia: T..?

Sugestywne momenty. Żadnych szaleństw.

Prompt: _Marzenie o czymś nieprawdopodobnym ma swoją nazwę. Nazywamy je nadzieją._ (Jostein Gaarder „Dziewczyna z pomarańczami")

Streszczenie: o tym, jak dwie mniej lub bardziej emocjonalnie upośledzone osoby próbują przyznać się do własnych uczuć.

Tak jakby mini cyklu o Tatsumie i Mutsu część czwarta (to się nigdy nie skończy, zamęczę ich na śmierć OTL ). Nie wiem, dlaczego ten fanfik rozrósł się do tylu stron, w pierwotnym zamierzeniu miał być krótki.

* * *

_Będę tego żałować._

_Taak… Chyba._

_Na pewno. Będę tego cholernie żałować, ale co tam, raz się żyje._

_Najwyżej mnie zastrzeli, przynajmniej umrę szczęśliwy._

Sakamoto Tatsuma z natury był beztroskim optymistą. Nie miał zbyt wielu powodów do zmartwień. Właściwie tylko jedna rzecz niepokoiła go do tego stopnia, że nie mógł spać po nocach. Jedna, jedyna rzecz… Stan umysłu raczej. Jego uczucia wobec małej kobietki, która przypadkowo była także vice kapitan Kaientai. Jego niekończące się rozmyślania na jej temat, niekiedy wkraczające na zakazane obszary zawierające jej nie do końca ubraną postać. Sakamoto próbował zaprzeczać, potem obracać wszystko w żart, wmawiać sobie, że to tylko chwilowe zaćmienie umysłu. Jednakże problem z każdą chwilą narastał. Jego samego od dłuższego czasu napędzało czyste szaleństwo połączone z napięciem. Musiał coś zrobić, inaczej skończy pokrojony na części i powkładany do słoików opatrzonych naklejkami „OBIEKT TESTOWY NUMER DWA". Miał do wyboru: oszaleć albo zostać rozstrzelanym. Tatsuma może i był optymistą, ale nie aż takim, by podejrzewać pozytywny wynik swojego planu.

Wziął głęboki oddech. Potem jeszcze jeden. Nacisnął przycisk, czekając na połączenie niczym skazaniec na wyrok.

-Tak, kapitanie? –odezwała się Mutsu przez głośnik.

Jak zawsze rzeczowy głos pełen profesjonalizmu. Sakamoto niesamowicie cenił te chwile, w których dziewczyna przestawała być budzącą grozę panią vice kapitan, a była po prostu sobą. Szkoda, że zdarzały się tak rzadko.

-Mogę cię prosić na chwilę? –spytał, modląc się w duchu, by w jego głosie nie było słychać drżenia.

-Aktualnie przygotowuję raport dla pana Linga. Będę wolna za piętnaście minut, wtedy do ciebie zajrzę, kapitanie.

_Za piętnaście minut, to ja UMRĘ, kobieto..!_

-Jesteś mi potrzebna TERAZ.

-Czy to aż takie pilne? –usłyszał jej westchnienie. –Chciałabym skończyć ten raport. Stało się coś poważnego?

Sakamoto opanował atak paniki. Nigdy nie był dobry w kłamaniu, szczególnie takim osobom, jak Mutsu, które potrafiły wyczuć kłamstwo na kilometr.

-Aaa… widzisz, ahahaha –zaśmiał się niemrawo. –Chyba… chyba coś się zepsuło w komputerze…

Powiedział pierwszą rzecz, która mu przyszła do głowy.

-Przyślę technicznego, zaraz się tym…

-To znaczy, chodziło mi o hasło –wpadł jej w słowo, przeklinając w duchu swoją głupotę.

Mutsu nie zajmowała się byle problemami ze sprzętem, od tego mieli ludzi. Mógł wymyślić coś lepszego. Nagle doznał olśnienia.

-Wiesz _które_ hasło, prawda? Te _bardzo poufne_. _Super tajne_. Znane tylko mnie i _tobie_.

Westchnęła ponownie. Tatsuma niemal widział jej umęczony wyraz twarzy.

-Znowu? Ile razy już coś zmienialiśmy, bo zapomniałeś hasła? Mam ci je na czole wypisywać, czy co?

-Ahahaha, wybacz, Mutsu! –odchrząknął. –To jak, idziesz?

-Zaraz będę w kapitańskiej –odparła i zakończyła połączenie.

Sakamoto przez kilka sekund wpatrywał się w czerwoną lampeczkę interkomu. Mutsu zaraz tu będzie. Nagle poczuł lodowate kleszcze strachu zaciskające się na jego sercu. MUTSU ZARAZ TU BĘDZIE, DLACZEGO ON TAK SIEDZI, JAK SPARALIŻOWANY, MUSI COŚ ZROBIĆ!

Poderwał się z kapitańskiego fotela, chociaż nie wiedział dokładnie _co_ ma zrobić. Musiał coś wymyślić i to _szybko_.

* * *

_Lepiej po prostu milczeć. To samo odejdzie._

_Prawda..?_

_Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję…_

Mutsu rozmasowała skronie. Od rana bolała ją głowa, tabletki popijane kolejnymi kubkami kawy nie pomagały. Sama była sobie winna; nie przespała całej nocy od co najmniej miesiąca, pracowała jeszcze więcej i ciężej, żywiła się głównie kawą z mlekiem, okazjonalnie aspiryną. Targał nią niepokój, na który nie mogła znaleźć sposobu.

Wszystkiemu winien był mężczyzna, do którego kajuty teraz szła. Jej myśli zaprzątał Sakamoto, czy tego chciała, czy nie. Zdradliwa wyobraźnia podsuwała jej obrazy kapitana i jej samej, zaangażowanych w różnego rodzaju… khem… czynności. Sakamoto odgrywał w nich znaczącą rolę, często był razem z nią… pod nią… nad nią… i to w dodatku nie całkiem ubrany. Fakt, iż w rzeczywistości często latał bez koszuli niczego nie poprawiał, wprost przeciwnie. Był żywym dowodem na to, że bogowie zwykli na jednym oszczędzać kosztem drugiego; w jego przypadku naturalny idiotyzm rekompensowało muskularne ciało na metr osiemdziesiąt jeden plus niebieskie oczy. Mieszanka wybuchowa, na którą była całkowicie odporna. Do pewnego czasu.

Mutsu była twarda. Nikt nawet by nie podejrzewał, jakie myśli pojawiają się w jej głowie. Myśli, o których nie posądzono by kobiety na tak odpowiedzialnym stanowisku, profesjonalistki w każdym calu, niezwykle zorganizowanej i mającej wszystko dopięte na ostatni guzik. Wszystko, oprócz samej siebie.

Próbowała to kontrolować. Równie dobrze mogła kontrolować tsunami. Próbowała przenieść zainteresowanie na innego osobnika, lecz nikt z załogi nawet nie wchodził w grę, a tak zwani „bożyszcze kobiet", sławni aktorzy czy piosenkarze, których pełne były plotkarskie serwisy w sieci, zupełnie jej nie interesowali. W każdym dopatrywała się niebieskich oczu i zwichrzonych loków, w żadnym nie znajdywała i kończyła rozczarowana oraz zła na samą siebie.

Mogła cały dzień harować, nawet sekundy nie poświęcając na uczuciowe durnoty, lecz wtedy niepokojące wizje nawiedzały ją w snach. Budziła się rozpalona i drżąca, przeklinając własne ciało.

Mutsu czuła się chora i nie wiedziała, jak może się wyleczyć. Brak kontroli nad własnym umysłem i emocjami niebotycznie ją denerwował. Sytuacji nie poprawiał też sam Tatsuma, od pewnego czasu zachowujący się coraz dziwniej. Albo rzeczywiście idiociał, albo ona stała się drażliwa, albo jedno i drugie.

Doszła do drzwi kapitańskiej kajuty. Wyjęła z kieszeni spodni kartę, przesunęła po czytniku. Zapaliła się zielona lampeczka, drzwi rozsunęły się cicho. Mutsu wzięła głęboki oddech i weszła do środka.

* * *

Jedno szybkie spojrzenie wystarczyło, by ocenić, że dziewczyna nie ma przy sobie broni. Dobrze, przynajmniej go nie zastrzeli, co najwyżej znokautuje i skopie. Zawsze to lepsze, niż dodatkowy otwór w ciele, szczególnie taki z rodzaju „śmiertelna rana postrzałowa".

-Więc, te hasło… -zaczął Tatsuma, stając przed biurkiem.

-Każę ci je przepisać sto razy, może wtedy się nauczysz –burknęła Mutsu, kierując się w stronę komputera.

Gdy przechodziła obok niego, Sakamoto złapał ją za nadgarstek. Nie do końca wiedział, jak się zachować, zaczął improwizować. Dziewczyna uniosła brew; rozpoznał ten charakterystyczny gest i to nie był dobry znak. Zapowiadał destrukcję.

-Właściwie, to muszę z tobą porozmawiać –powiedział spokojnym tonem, chociaż w środku aż się gotował z nadmiaru emocji.

Mutsu nie odpowiedziała, jedynie patrzyła na niego zdziwiona, zadzierając głowę do góry, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Tatsuma nadal trzymał ją za nadgarstek. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie; czyżby schudła? W dodatku pod oczami miała ciemne półkola. Powinien o nią zadbać…

-Słucham..?

Uświadomił sobie, że ostatnią myśl wypowiedział na głos. O szlag, szlag, szlag, musi coś wymyśleć i to szybko, zanim całkiem się pogrąży.

-Ttto znaczy –wyjąkał, z trudem formułując słowa. –Jako kapitan Kaientai, moim obowiązkiem jest zadbać o dobro podwładnych.

-Jakoś do tej pory nigdy cię to nie obchodziło. Bardziej dbałeś o dobro panienek z nocnych klubów.

Szpila była ostra i bardzo celna, ugodziła go w czuły punkt i promieniowała bólem.

-Może najwyższy czas to zmienić –powiedział, siląc się na pewny ton.

Bardzo chciał wybrnąć z całej sytuacji w jednym kawałku, lecz coraz mniej wierzył w swoje szanse. Mutsu otoczyła się wysokim murem, którego nijak nie mógł przebić. W dodatku nie wahała się atakować, kiedy tylko nadarzyła się okazja.

-Masz wolne. Od teraz.

Zdumienie na jej twarzy urosło jeszcze bardziej.

-Wolne? –Powtórzyła powoli.

-Tak –Sakamoto odchrząknął. –To rozkaz kapitana.

-Och, doprawdy?

Tatsuma znał jej słynne „och". Połączone z „doprawdy" było sygnałem do panicznej ucieczki, jeśli słuchacz chciał zachować życie. Postanowił wytrzymać. Skoro zabrnął już tak daleko…

-Mutsu, martwię się o ciebie.

Lekki, jasnoróżowy rumieniec wpłynął na jej policzki. Z oczu zniknęły złowróżbne błyski. Przyjął to za dobry znak.

-Możesz zaprzeczać, ale dobrze widzę, co się z tobą dzieje. Zmizerniałaś. No i te cienie pod oczami, chyba nie chcesz być pandą? –zaśmiał się niemrawo, wymuszenie.

Mutsu milczała. Nie wiedział, czy uznać to za dobrą kartę, zazwyczaj na niego wrzeszczała, kopała lub groziła bronią. Cicha Mutsu była dla niego zjawiskiem niespotykanym.

-Dlatego chcę… nie, _rozkazuję_ ci wziąć wolne i odpocząć.

Dotarło do niego, że wciąż trzyma ją za nadgarstek. Z zakłopotaniem cofnął rękę, ale potem, tknięty impulsem, uniósł dłoń do jej twarzy.

-Nie chcę, żeby podpora całego Kaientai się załamała .

Palcem wskazującym dotknął czubka jej nosa. Drgnęła ledwo zauważalnie.

-Dostosuję się do rozkazu po napisaniu raportu dla pana Linga –powiedziała cicho, cofając się o krok.

Sakamoto uświadomił sobie, że lubi ją dotykać. Chciałby czegoś więcej, niż głupie poklepanie po nosku. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że kiedyś jego marzenie się spełni. Wciąż miał nadzieję, że w końcu powie jej, co czuje, zamiast tchórzyć i chować się za wymówkami. Nadzieja matką głupich, on z całą pewnością był głupi, więc wszystko się zgadzało.

-Czy to wszystko? –głos Mutsu wyrwał go z rozmyślań. –Jak się domyślam, zapomniane hasło było tylko pretekstem. Nie stać cię na więcej oryginalności, kapitanie? Wciąż ta sama gadka?

Otworzył usta, chciał wyznać wreszcie wszystko, co leżało mu na sercu, lecz w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Zabrakło mu odwagi. Jak zawsze.

-Tak. To wszystko. Przepraszam za kłopot.

* * *

Nie poznała jego tonu, był poważny i jakby wyprany z emocji. Wydawało jej się, że chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, coś innego, coś _ważnego_, ale zmienił zdanie i się wycofał.

Mutsu także się wycofała. Tak było lepiej. Dla kogo –tego nie wiedziała.

-W takim razie wracam do raportu.

Po tych słowach odwróciła się na pięcie i opuściła kapitańską kajutę. Jej kroki były szybkie, spłoszone. Wpadła do biura, dokładnie zamknęła drzwi, odcinając się od świata.

Dlaczego wszystko było tak cholernie skomplikowane?

Gdzieś w umyśle słyszała nieustanne „martwi się o ciebie! On się o ciebie martwi!", irytujące i nieznośnie. Zaczynała mieć dosyć samej siebie, swoich reakcji a la głupawa nastolatka, wszystkiego. Świat byłby o wiele prostszy, gdyby mogła po prostu dać sobie spokój. Niestety, nie mogła. Nie wiedziała już, czy to ona zwariowała do reszty, czy cały świat oszalał.

Mutsu podniosła głowę. Na stoliku tkwił włączony laptop czekający, aż przy nim usiądzie i dokończy pisanie raportu.

_Nie chcę, żeby podpora całego Kaientai się załamała ._

-Złe wieści, kapitanie –szepnęła. –To chyba już się stało…

Napisała i wydrukowała raport, chociaż myślami była w innej czasoprzestrzeni. Wyłączyła laptop, zerknęła na stos papierów przy stoliku. Nie zamierzała ich tknąć, w końcu _miała wolne_. Problem polegał na tym, że nie całkiem wiedziała, co ma w takiej sytuacji robić. Oparła głowę na rękach i zamknęła oczy.

Statek nigdy nie spał. Słyszała przytłumione dźwięki dochodzące z różnych stron. Powoli wszystkie bodźce zaczynały zanikać, niknąc w ogromnej fali zmęczenia, która zaatakowała ją znienacka i gwałtownie, mącąc myśli i ponaglając cały organizm, by upomniał się o stracony sen i odpoczynek.

Nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, Mutsu osunęła się na wyłożoną tatami podłogę.

* * *

Trzy godziny od ich ostatniej rozmowy, Sakamoto postanowił sprawdzić, jak jego podwładna wykorzystuje swój dzień wolny. Zamierzał zaprosić ją na małego drinka lub dwa, ot tak dla relaksu, bo nie pamiętał, kiedy razem pili. A, zaraz, jednak pamiętał kiedy, a nawet czym się to skończyło. Naiwnie wierzył, że tym razem też może się tak skończyć. Bał się jedynie, czy będzie w stanie _tylko_ ją pocałować. Nie chciał jej _tylko_ całować. W myślach wyprawiał z nią rzeczy, o których nigdy nie powinien mówić głośno, jeśli nie chciał być posądzony o bycie ostatnim zboczeńcem.

Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami biura, wziął głęboki oddech i zapukał. Zazwyczaj nie pukał, wpadał do środka nie zważając na nikogo i na nic. Robi się potulny przez tą całą… sytuację. Nie usłyszał odzewu, więc zapukał ponownie. Znowu nic. Ryzykując zaliczenie kulki, otworzył drzwi, ostrożnie zaglądając do środka.

W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że jej tu nie ma, lecz zaraz zauważył drobne ciało leżące na matach tatami. Wyglądała, jakby spała, chociaż w jej pozycji było coś dziwnego, przypominała kukiełkę, która spadła na ziemię, bo ktoś podciął jej sznurki. I dlaczego miałaby ucinać sobie drzemkę akurat tutaj, skoro miała do dyspozycji własną kajutę z wygodnym łóżkiem?

Sakamoto rzucił się do przodu, ogarnięty złym przypuszczeniem. Uklęknął przy Mutsu, delikatnie wsunął ręce pod jej plecy i nogi, po czym podniósł bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Była leciutka, jak małe zwierzątko lub laleczka. Nie poruszyła nawet jednym mięśniem, co uznał za zły znak. Bardzo zły znak. Jej twarz była przerażająco spokojna, słyszał jej równy oddech.

Tatsuma wybiegł z biura, przyciskając Mutsu do siebie. Próbował się uspokoić i nie panikować, udało mu się to tylko częściowo. Oddychała, więc nie powinien wariować. Po prostu zemdlała i teraz… śpi. Tak, tego musi się trzymać. Mutsu była zmęczona i musiała się położyć. Dziwne, że podnoszenie na ręce i niesienie przez pół statku jej nie obudziło. Musiała być bardzo, bardzo zmęczona.

Minął kilku członków załogi, którzy oglądali się za kapitanem Kaientai biegnącym z panią vice kapitan na rękach. Sakamoto wpadł do kajuty medyka z obłędem w oczach.

-Kapitanie..? –Siedzący za biurkiem mężczyzna w okularach, zawodowy lekarz zatrudniony na statku od dawna, podniósł się na nogi, zaniepokojony niespodziewanym wtargnięciem.

Tatsuma ułożył Mutsu na stojącej w kącie pomieszczenia leżance.

-Ogada-sensei, proszę ją zbadać –powiedział, odwracając się do lekarza. –Chyba zasłabła, nie wiem, co się stało, od razu przyniosłem ją do pana, chociaż bogowie wiedzą, ile mogła leżeć nieprzytomna i…

-Oczywiście, kapitanie, zaraz ją zbadam –lekarz delikatnie odsunął Sakamoto na bok; nachylił się nad Mutsu, ujął ją za nadgarstek. –Proszę się nie martwić. Mutsu-dono jest silna, na pewno szybko z tego wyjdzie.

Tatsuma cofnął się pod ścianę. Nagle poczuł się całkowicie bezsilny, nie mógł zrobić niczego, co by mogło pomóc. Może już całkiem popadł w paranoję, ale gdy patrzył, jak Ogada-sensei bada dziewczynę, wydała mu się ona jeszcze mniejsza i bledsza. Patrzył, jak lekarz wlewa coś do jej ust, chwilę później jej powieki zadrgały, z ust wydobyło się ciche westchnienie. Drgnął, kiedy otworzyła oczy. Przez kilka sekund patrzyła nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w sufit, po czym spojrzała w bok, prosto na niego.

Sakamoto otworzył usta, lecz po raz kolejny zabrakło mu odwagi. W głowie słyszał, jak wypowiada to, co tak bardzo chciał w tej chwili powiedzieć, ale myśli nie mogły znaleźć ujścia. Jedynie krążyły w jego umyśle, odbijając się echem.

-Mutsu-dono , jak się pani czuje?

Przeniosła wzrok na zatroskanego lekarza. Musiała odchrząknąć, nim przemówiła słabym szeptem.

-Nic mi nie jest. Musiałam usnąć…

-Nie mogłem cię ocucić.

Tatsuma sam zdziwił się, jak głośno zabrzmiał jego głos, ile ma w sobie nagromadzonych emocji. Zacisnął drżące ręce w pięści. Ogada-sensei posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie. Mutsu zamknęła oczy.

-Byłam zmęczona. Tylko zasłabłam, to nic poważnego. Przepraszam za kłopot, kapitanie.

Sakamoto nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Patrzył na nią zaszokowany, nie mogąc pozbierać myśli.

-Przepraszasz..? –wyjąkał. –Przepraszasz za to, że zasłabłaś ze zmęczenia..?

Dziewczyna milczała. Lekarz wbił wzrok w podłogę; wolałby nie być świadkiem tej sceny. Tatsuma zaśmiał się nerwowo.

-Do jasnej cholery, Mutsu! –Powiedział, siląc się na spokój, chociaż jego głos drżał ze wzburzenia. –Przez moment, jeden cholerny moment, bałem się, że stało ci się coś więcej, niż _tylko zasłabłam_.

Wreszcie otworzyła oczy i na niego spojrzała.

- Mój błąd, ostatnio zbytnio o siebie nie dbałam. Nie powinieneś tak się denerwować. Nawet gdyby stałoby mi się coś więcej, jestem kolejnym człowiekiem, którego można zastąpić.

Nawet nie wiedziała, dlaczego to powiedziała. Czyżby nie miała dosyć bólu, chciała udręczyć samą siebie..?

-Ciebie _nie można_ zastąpić.

Sakamoto odwrócił się i szybko wyszedł z kajuty. Mutsu westchnęła. Nie tego chciała, chociaż z drugiej strony nie wiedziała też, czego _chciała_. Jej zasłabnięcie niepotrzebnie skomplikowało sytuację.

-Chce pani tu poleżeć, czy mam wezwać dwóch chłopaków z załogi, niech przeniosą panią do własnej kajuty, Mutsu-dono?

Pytanie przywróciło ją do rzeczywistości, chwilowo odcinając od posępnych rozmyślań.

-Proszę wezwać ludzi –odparła, nie czując się na siłach, by na własnych nogach dojść do swojego łóżka.

-Tak jest.

Wpatrując się w sufit słuchała, jak lekarz dzwoni po odpowiednich członków załogi, wyjmuje z szafy nosze i rozkłada je na podłodze. Nadal czuła się beznadziejnie słaba, lecz teraz pojawił się jeszcze jeden cierń wbijający się w jej duszę.

_Nawet gdyby stałoby mi się coś więcej, jestem kolejnym człowiekiem, którego można zastąpić._

W myślach widziała, jak zmienia się twarz Tatsumy, kiedy to mówiła. W jego oczach zabłysło coś, czego nigdy u niego nie widziała. Coś, czego się przestraszyła.

_Ciebie nie można zastąpić._

Mutsu westchnęła. Jakby jej życie nie było wystarczająco skomplikowane…

* * *

Sakamoto miał ochotę zrobić dwie rzeczy. Tak właściwie, to trzy, ale ostatnia opcja w ogóle nie wchodziła w grę, szczególnie teraz, chociaż była niesamowicie kusząca i zawierała w sobie nie do końca ubraną panią vice kapitan. Pozostały dwa rozwiązania. Pierwsze odrzucił, nie mógł ot tak po prostu mordować niewinnych ludzi. Wybrał opcję numer dwa, przynajmniej nikomu nie szkodziła. Oprócz niego.

Usiadł w tak zwanym „pokoju gościnnym", reprezentacyjnym pomieszczeniu, w którym zazwyczaj podejmowano klientów, otworzył szafkę i sięgnął po butelkę, w myślach sypiąc najróżniejsze wiązanki przekleństw. Dwie butelki później nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na pytanie, gdzie jest i jak się nazywa. Nie bez powodu wybrał trunek o dźwięcznej nazwie Czaszki-To-Wino-Łupie Eo. Podróżując pośród gwiazd i planet, kosztował wielu alkoholi. Niektóre były słabe, niektóre mocne. Był też Eo, który w niektórych częściach kosmosu figurował w spisie trucizn i substancji trujących. Nic nie kopało tak mocno, jak Eo, no chyba, żeby komuś udało się zamienić prąd w płyn i serwować w butelkach, lecz póki co, to właśnie ten trunek zajmował zaszczytne pierwsze miejsce.

Mimo całkowitego upojenia, z jego myśli nie chciała zniknąć ONA. Mutsu. Jego urocza, mała Mutsu. Silna, odpowiedzialna pani vice kapitan. Słaba, przepracowana, leciutka jak piórko kobietka.

Potarł czoło, lecz obraz leżącej nieprzytomnie dziewczyny nie chciał zniknąć. Był głupi, bo przez chwilę myślał, że… że co? Że nie żyje, umarła, przestała oddychać, przestała _być_?

Pierwszy raz w życiu tak bardzo się bał. Przeżył wojnę, bitwy z Amanto, widział, jak umierają ludzie, z którymi dzień wcześniej pił sake przy ognisku. Pamiętał, że aby uratować jednego z kompanów, musiał obciąć mu nogę. Kończyna zaczynała gnić, czuł mdłości na samo wspomnienie smrodu zgnilizny. To było na samym początku, zaraz po dołączeniu do oddziału, któremu przewodził Zura; zmienił się jego sposób postrzegania świata, wojny, ludzi. Doskonale pamiętał moment, w którym uniósł ostrze; Gintoki spił chorego do nieprzytomności, trzymał go za ramiona i raz po raz ponaglał Tatsumę, żeby ten nie zaczął się wahać, bo wtedy wszystko stracone. Kątem oka widział siedzącego pod ścianą Takasugiego. Był blady jak duch, kurczowo trzymał swój miecz w pięknej, ozdobnej pochwie, szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w uniesioną katanę, chociaż wolałby kurczowo zacisnąć powieki i niczego nie oglądać. Sakamoto wziął głęboki oddech i ciął. Nadal pamiętał, jak głośny był ten krzyk. Lecz nawet wtedy, ani też potem, kiedy zabijał i robił wiele rzeczy, z których wcale nie był dumny, nawet wtedy nie odczuwał takiego strachu, jak w tej chwili, gdy cały świat zwolnił i zawęził się do jednej, małej osóbki leżącej nieruchomo na podłodze.

Wiedział, że jego strach był całkowicie irracjonalny, mimo to nie potrafił się od niego uwolnić. To było silniejsze od niego i pożerało go od środka bardziej, niż jakikolwiek alkohol.

Położył się na matach tatami. Obrócił głowę w bok, w stronę wielkiego okna. Widział jasne gwiazdy na czarnym tle. Od dziecka marzył, żeby między nimi podróżować. Wszystko traciło sens, gdyby _jej_ zabrakło.

Wiedział, że jest żałosny, ale nic nie mógł z tym zrobić.

* * *

Lekarz zalecił jej odpoczynek. Mutsu grzecznie posłuchała, oczywiście. Odpoczywała przez całe piętnaście minut, potem zdecydowała, że tyle w zupełności wystarczy. Musiała coś zrobić, zanim choćby pomyśli o wycofaniu się i nie robieniu niczego.

Podeszła do drzwi, przesunęła kartę po czytniku, myśląc dokładnie, co powinna zrobić.

-MUTSU!

Aż podskoczyła w miejscu. Przed jej drzwiami stał nie kto inny, jak Sakamoto. „Stał" to może za dużo powiedziane, bardziej – ledwo utrzymywał pozycję pionową, kołysząc się na nogach. Dziewczyna cofnęła się o krok, czując ziejący od niego odór alkoholu. Domyślała się, co wypił i dziwiła się, że w ogóle był w stanie dojść do jej kajuty. Zaraz jednak zauważyła, że ma mokre włosy i koszulkę, czyli musiał zafundować sobie co najmniej dwa kubły zimnej wody wylane na głowę.

-Mutsu –powiedział spokojniej.

Położył dłonie na jej ramionach, patrzył prosto w oczy przeszywającym spojrzeniem. Mutsu zastanawiała się, co właściwie ma zrobić, bo jego najście całkowicie skomplikował całą sytuację. To ona miała iść do niego, nie na odwrót. Plan nie wspominał też nic o byciu pijanym przez któreś z nich.

-Muszę coś powiedzieć i albo to powiem, albo mnie szlag jasny na miejscu trafi. Albo zwymiotuję, bo trochę mi niedobrze.

-Tatsuma… -zaczęła, lecz nie dał jej dość do słowa.

-Nie, teraz mówię ja, pan kapitan, słuchaj mnie kobieto.

Gdyby nie była tak zaszokowana, roześmiałaby mu się w twarz. Sakamoto nabrał powietrza. Jego oczy, chociaż mętne, nie traciły siły spojrzenia.

-Myślę o tobie cały czas. Nie możesz się odczepić, Mutsu! Cały czas o tobie myślę! Za dnia, w nocy… Szczególnie w nocy, uwierz mi!

Poczuła wpełzające na policzki rumieńce. Zaczynała się domyślać, dokąd zmierza ten monolog i powoli wpadała w panikę.

-Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się dzieje, jestem głupi, ale ty… -tu nachylił się bliżej, wyraźnie zobaczyła jego przekrwione oczy. –TY! Ty mi się nie waż mówić, że jesteś jak inni członkowie Kainetai! I że możesz sobie kopnąć w kalendarz, a nikogo to nie obejdzie! Wiesz, co? MNIE to obejdzie! Cholernie mnie to obejdzie, bo… bo ja…

Bezgłośnie powiedział słowa, które za nic nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło. Mutsu poczuła spływającą po policzku łzę. Tatsuma zauważył, że płacze i spanikował.

-N… Nie, nie, nie, Mutsu, nie płacz! Ja nie chciałem! Wszystko dobrze, nic się nie stało! Tylko nie płacz!

Dotychczas widział ją płaczącą tylko raz. Zapłakana Mutsu to nie była _jego_ Mutsu, rządząca żelazną ręką pierwsza dama Kaientai. Było wiele rzeczy, z którymi sobie nie radził, a płacząca Mutsu była prawdopodobnie na pierwszym miejscu.

Był zbyt pijany, by wymyślić mądrą odpowiedź, wobec tego zrobił pierwsze, co przyszło mu do głowy. Marzył o tym od dłuższego czasu, więc nie było dziwne, że akurat ta myśl jako pierwsza przebiła się do świadomości.

Mutsu poczuła, jak Tatsuma obejmuje ją i mocno do siebie przyciska. Łzy wsiąknęły w jego koszulkę. Śmierdział pijactwem, lecz wcale jej to nie przeszkadzało. Chciała, by ją obejmował.

Niemrawo pogładził ją po głowie.

-Wszystko w porządku, mała?

Uśmiechnęła się, zamknęła oczy. Potaknęła cicho. Ucieszyła się, ponieważ nie musiała kłamać.


End file.
